


Oscar the cat

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Sitting, F/F, Shopping, You're kinda hot though so I'll allow it, who are you and why are you leaving your cat with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: Tissaia really needed something from a store that is decidedly not pet-friendly.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Oscar the cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts).



Yennefer had been sitting on a bench at the park, reading a book and just generally enjoying the weather when a woman appeared in front of her, trying to get her attention. Smiling up at the brunette, Yennefer waited patiently for her to explain her sudden intrusion.

With a tentative smile on her face, the stranger said, “I’m terribly sorry if this is a bad time but, would you mind looking after Oscar for a minute? The store over there doesn’t allow animals inside and I really need to get something.” Yennefer’s eyes followed the leash the woman was holding and discovered a black cat at the end of it. Oscar looked up at her with the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen on a cat and, without thinking, she nodded and reached out for the leash.

The woman breathed a quick ‘thank you’ before dashing off. Yennefer was hit with the sudden realization that she hadn’t even asked for the woman’s name. She didn’t dwell on it, however, as Oscar jumped onto her lap – effectively pushing off her book – and, without further ado, made himself comfortable as he started purring. Shaking her head and accepting her fate with a chuckle, Yennefer leaned back and stroked Oscar’s fur.

A few minutes later, the brunette came rushing back and came to a halt in front of them. As she looked at her cat, a frown formed on her face and she said, “that’s weird, he usually doesn’t take well to strangers.”

Which, for Yennefer, begged the question of why she left him with her in the first place. She didn’t think too much about that, though. Instead, she gave the brunette a brilliant smile and said, “well if that’s the case, maybe we should hang out sometime so you can figure out why I’m an exception.”

She stared at Yennefer for a moment, trying to process her boldness. After a quick look at her cat, she answered, “sure, I’d love that. I’m Tissaia, by the way.” Grinning victoriously, Yennefer introduced herself and gave Tissaia her number, very much looking forward to the time they’d spent together. And seeing Oscar again, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so this was written at the end of an exam on an extra piece of paper because I really didn't want to be the first to leave. That's why it's short, but I thought you might like it anyway so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
